


The chase （下）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 预警：全世界没有一个好人你梅各种和前任渣德容各种犯贱和浪小狼哥各种心狠手辣受不了快逃看了就不许打我狼梅狼互攻的明示
Relationships: Clément Lenglet/Lionel Messi, Frenkie de Jong/Clément Lenglet, Frenkie de Jong/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 13





	The chase （下）

“你能不能管管你的小狼狗”，长腿的「中锋」先生从淋浴间走出来，湿淋淋的毛巾丢在了自家小竹马的头上：“他的手都伸到我的人身上了！”  
球王先生嗤笑一声没理会皮克幼稚的抱怨：“讲讲道理，人家是国家队的队友，要勾搭早勾搭了，能轮到你？”  
“你就这么由着他胡闹？你还要陪克莱门特胡闹到什么时候？”  
“小朋友嘛”，梅西一边回复德容发来的消息一边漫不经心，他新的小情人小心翼翼的问他是不是训练后有空见面，自从朗格莱把人拐上床，德容在面对他的时候除了崇拜又多了一点儿新的东西，一点儿微妙的卑微：“总是要多尝试新鲜事物，人生那么长，不试个痛快，未来后悔了怎么办？”  
皮克撇撇嘴：“试，试过全世界才发现，还是老男人最好，活好，有钱，不粘人？”

金发的小男孩儿委委屈屈的靠在他的车门上，宽松的运动外套罩住一把冰肌玉骨，竖起的领口遮不住训练场上就一览无余的吻痕，望向他的蓝眼睛鹿一样朦朦胧胧：“里奥。”  
“怎么了弗兰基”，一把金发被攥在手里，梅西温热的指尖顺着耳尖的皮肤插进发根，高个子的荷兰人在他怀里舒服得眯着眼睛发出了黏糊的哼声，抱着德容的时候总是让梅西很安心，不必担心随时随地被利齿反咬：“还在因为圣诞节的事生我的气？”  
德容摇摇头，答非所问：“你会离开我吗？”  
梅西没回答他，一辆低调的黑色西雅特从他们身边开过，小国王笑了笑，把人拉上了车，替男孩儿扣上安全带的时候，湿热的吻覆过耳侧经久不散的靡艳：“怎么会，怎么会离开弗兰基呢。”  
德容想到了朗格莱的话，一股凉气伴随着兴奋的战栗顺着亲吻浮现，有些东西，在那之前他从未想过，在那之后就再也无法忘怀。

“有的人喜欢向前看，有的人过于长情于是总在留恋过去，弗兰基想成为被留恋被格外爱着的那个吗？”中卫先生在他的侧颈留下片片无法消弭的瑰丽痕迹，压低的西语说的很慢，像一只潜行的狼缓缓接近他的猎物，舔吻上了金色小鹿的喉管：“那弗兰基大概要……先忘了他。”

“你的荷兰小金毛没和你回家吗里奥？”客厅漆黑，球王先生被潜在夜色里的猎手扑倒在地毯上，法国人的语调里拖着重音和长腔，温热的气息融融流淌，是梅西喜欢朗格莱说话的调子，恰如香颂典雅，健壮的大腿压上了本就没准备反抗的梅西，饱胀的肌肉相互熨帖，欲望在暗夜里轻易滋长。  
防守梅西大概是每个后卫的噩梦，可事实证明年轻的法国中卫并不是不能预判成功，湿而黏的吻轻易化解小国王对他「明知故问」的不满，软化的喘息就是对他最好的奖励。  
食肉动物之间的伐挞征服往往来的更下流赤裸，让强者臣服就是这世上对雄性动物最敏感的春药。  
若即若离的是心瘾，难舍难分的是心魔。  
朗格莱黑暗中下坠的眉眼线条变得模糊起来，只有孔雀蓝的瞳孔在微弱的光源下莹莹发光，梅西喜欢这个，喜欢那双眼睛里隐谲的狠劲儿，只能靠近，不能驯服，可又该死的上瘾：“弗兰基怎么样？碰我的人，好玩儿吗？”  
“你确定要在这个时候和我谈论别人的床上功夫么里奥”，梅西在地毯上挑了一个舒服的姿势被朗格莱从背后拥到怀里，法国人歪着头细细啮吻着他的耳垂，呼出的热气带着调侃的笑意：“以你的坏脾气，真的会允许我这样做吗？你不会的对吧？你会堵住我的嘴，用什么都好，你会吻我，会咬破我的舌头，最后把你的阴茎塞进来，你从不和我商量。”  
“它真的太大了，你知道么”，朗格莱低声抱怨着，夹杂着几句梅西听不懂的法语脏话，重低音的变化婉转煽情，有着漂亮毛皮的狼先生收起獠牙，乖巧地扮演着可以撒娇的角色：“或许我猜这世界上每个人都知道，它进入我口腔的时候我感觉我整个人都充满了你的味道，那种让另外一个男人既抓狂又臣服的、梅西的味道。我会舔过你的每一寸，你知道我会的，然后你会抓住我的头发，喘得很急，其实我不知道你喘得很急，这种时候你总是按着我的头要我把你的性器完全吞进去，我总是在一边流着眼泪一边让你干我的嘴，我要回看我们的录像才知道，里奥也是那么兴奋。”  
雄狮慵懒地在地毯上伸展开了身体，他的狼先生洗过了澡，干燥的浴袍下未着寸缕，膨胀的欲望轻易地被攥进手心，滚烫而坚硬，透明的清液被拇指缓慢的在顶端涂匀，梅西鼓励性质的缓慢撸动了几下，液体就流满了手掌：“继续说。”  
狼先生笑了起来，舔了舔嘴唇，格外温顺地任由小国王一点点挑开浴袍的腰带在他腰腹的线条上反复摩挲，他不像德容那么白那么细腻，后卫的身上总是大大小小染满了各种伤痕，他在场上是铁血的那种类型，现在野性被收敛起来，用最让梅西沉迷的调子讲着最下流的场景：“你总喜欢按着我的头射进我的喉咙里，不舔干净就不会松开按住我后脑的手，但今天也许你想玩儿点儿不一样的东西，你会看着我像个荡妇一样着迷地含着你，忘掉任何人为你口交的模样，你会把你被我舔得湿漉漉的阴茎抽出来，拍打我的脸颊，我的眉毛睫毛都会挂上你咸腥的前液。我会乖乖跪好，像个欠操的婊子一样撅好屁股，你真喜欢它不是吗，你总是很着迷地拍打它们，我足够湿了，你知道我会自己把自己准备好，可你又大的不合理，总喜欢又凶又狠的一插到底。”  
薄唇里描绘的场景让两个人都呼吸急促了起来，梅西翻身把朗格莱压在了下面，处于弱势体位的法国人却没停下煽风点火，长手长脚的中卫先生揽住了小国王白腻的颈，却被乳尖狠掐的手指捏地变了调：“我会很快射出来，对吧？每次你一进来，我总是很快就射了，你会心疼我而干的慢一点吗？还是一边享受我在高潮里的夹紧，一边深深的操我？我会颤抖，全身都会哆嗦起来，你总爱抱着我不是吗，你喜欢听我喊疼，总是很恶趣味在我敏感的高潮里狠狠地去撞我的前列腺，那真疼，可又好爽，每次我都觉得我快要死了，死在伟大的里奥·梅西的阴茎上。”  
“上帝今晚会仁慈一点对你的，克莱门特。”抚摸朗格莱脸颊的掌心滚烫，欲望在暗夜里如烟火明亮。  
梅西被更大的手圈住了手掌，落在指尖的吻湿痒难耐，潜伏在黑暗中的狼重新抖擞了皮毛，腰上发力，用紧实的肌肉和16公分的身高差密密实实的把这只狮子压在身下，笑的狠戾而狡黠：“不不，我的里奥，这些是我今天即将要对你做的，待会儿别忘了祈求克莱门特的仁慈。”  
夜长，春宵苦短，雄性动物生来只为征服，他们总会分出胜负。


End file.
